


What's next

by lw531



Series: MJ's Peter [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Freeform, Holidays, Making Out, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Resolutions, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21805240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lw531/pseuds/lw531
Summary: Starting where "Making Home for Christmas" stopped, this fic gives us Peter and MJ alone in the Parker house on NYE. This will not be as long as the first two fics, but felt necessary because of the more fuller series installment I'm working on.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Series: MJ's Peter [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562398
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Finally alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m nervous,” she says taking in the Spider bite effects no one else gets to see. “Because of what I want.”
> 
> He brings his face closer to hers, rubbing her nose, “What do you want?” he whispers inches away from her face. 
> 
> “You,” she breathed, her mouth going dry, “your hands,” she says grabbing one, “on my skin,” she concludes taking one and sliding it under her shirt. 

By New Year’s Eve, Morgan had gotten used to MJ, from what MJ could tell. By the 31st, she had gotten comfortable with using MJ’s lap without Peter’s urging and had inside jokes. And they weren’t all about Peter. They had inside jokes about the nooks and crannies of the house; about the things they liked to build and about the drawings Morgan was showing her that she wasn’t showing Peter. 

When Morgan went up for her afternoon nap, Pepper begrudgingly taking a phone call from Shuri in the office. May approached MJ, who was drawing Peter hanging upside down and said, “I just called into work, so I think we’re gonna have to cut this trip short.”

“Oh,” MJ said, “okay.”

“I’m so sorry,” May said turning to Peter.

“That’s okay, May,” Peter said, “it was great to get out of the city for a while. 

MJ went upstairs to pack, which didn’t take long because she did a really good job of setting used clothes to the side and her remaining unused clothes in her back. She set the dirty clothes on the bottom of her bag, set her clean clothes on top. She peeked into Morgan’s room, kissed her on the forehead and then walked downstairs to wait for the others. 

When she did, Pepper was drinking tea and reading. On MJ arriving at the landing, Pepper says, “I’m sorry we didn’t get a chance to talk more,” getting up from her seat she adds, “maybe next time, we will.”

MJ offers a smile and a nod, unsure of what to say. Despite the days she’d spent at her house, she didn’t really have time to talk to her, spending more time with her daughter. Pepper and May appeared to be engaging with each other more at the moments they weren’t each engaging with others. 

Happy opened the car door for her and she piled her things in as Peter followed with May behind him. MJ took in the snowbanks and rolling hills, unlike falling asleep on the way there, as Peter began texting Ned about his return to the city. Rural and suburban New York was beautiful, sparsely populated, unlike New York City. 

She had grown accustomed to the congestion, living on top of people, getting lost in seas of faces, with so much accessible, a bus stop or train stop away.

They arrive in Queens, MJ and Peter getting out of the car, Happy taking May to work. Peter grabs her bag and she follows him up the stairs. He offers to wash her clothes with his, which she accepts. She gives him the bag of dirty clothes, brings the rest of her clothes up the stairs and then returns downstairs to read on the sofa. She’s reading Okorafor’s _Kabu Kabu_ , getting lost in her Afro-futuristic fantasy as the sun outside sets and Peter puts a load of laundry in the washer.

He joins her on the couch, taking a seat and putting her legs over his lap, falling asleep within minutes. She places the clothes in the dryer and returns to her book, resting her belly and kicking her feet up in the air. New Year's Eve night settles upon them slowly and in silence. She folds their clothes, puts them away. Peter’s rubbing his eyes awake by the time she returns to the couch. “Hey, sleepyhead,” she says returning to her place on the sofa. 

“Thanks for putting the clothes away,” he says as she lays her head on his lap. 

“Of course,” she says turning on her side, “this is nice.”

“Hmm,” he hums smoothing his hand against her hair. 

When he runs his fingers from behind her ear to shoulder line, she does her best to not move and take in his gentle touch. The touch does something to her, though, and she finds herself melting and turning up to look at him. 

Her insides heat and soften. 

Peter flips himself over her and she wraps her outer leg around him, adjusting so that their hips are against each other. He smoothes strands of hair from her face and she turns her face in his hand, kissing his palm. “I’ve wanted to be like this all weekend,” she tells him, sliding her hand under his t-shirt. “Do you wanna,” she starts, “take off your shirt?” 

He sits up and takes it off. 

MJ takes it in, not the first time she’s seen him shirtless, but it’s different because of how his weight rests on her and what she’s feeling. Sometimes, it was innocent like when doing his laundry after swinging by or as he changed from pj’s to a t-shirt and jeans. That night, though, it wasn’t that innocent. In Europe, they made out when it was too soon to be feeling so much. Six months had passed which had given her time to get to know her own body and how she responded to his. 

“I’m nervous,” she says taking in the Spider bite effects no one else gets to see. “Because of what I want.”

He brings his face closer to hers, rubbing her nose, “What do you want?” he whispers inches away from her face. 

“You,” she breathed, her mouth going dry, “your hands,” she says grabbing one, “on my skin,” she concludes taking one and sliding it under her shirt. 

He lowers down to kiss her, running his fingers against her sides. She presses against him, slowly, trying to nonverbally encourage his hands to go higher She kisses his shoulder, his collarbone, as her body comes undone under his hands. When she allows her nails to dig into his back, he moans into their kissing, turning them around to their sides. She parts for breath and asks, “Are you okay?”

On parting, she takes in his flushed face, plump lips, and messy hair, “Yeah,” he answers then scans her face, “Are you okay?”

She nods reaching her fingers towards the nape of his neck, meeting his eyes, she says, “I like how you feel on top,” swallowing hard because she can’t believe she said it, “do you like it when I….” she digs her fingers into the skin on his shoulders. 

“That’s amazing,” he says turning them so she’s under him. He buries his face into the crook of her neck, pressing his hips further into her and asks, “Is this okay?”

“Please,” she whispers in his ear. 

He lifts his head to look at her and says, “you’re amazing,” before returning to kiss her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can I see the new drawings you’re working on?”  
> She stood at the edge of the couch, eyes widening, “Umm,” she said taking a deep breath, “ I need to talk about what’s in them first because they’re not just pictures of watching you and others at Pepper’s house--  
> “Oh?”  
> “Yeah,” she said sitting down next to him, “because, you know how we were joking about life in college and after on the way there?”

Peter’s on fire by the time they’re done because, while they only took off their shirts, every inch of him responded and reacted to every inch of her. Her heartbeat racing, her uneven breaths, her hands, her legs, every part of her was keeping up with what their hands, their mouths and their upper bodies were doing. He never knew there could be that kind of hunger, a hunger he nonetheless tempered, not wanting to be consumed too quickly.   
“I can hear your stomach, Parker,” she chuckled as he sat up from being on top of her.   
He nodded quickly, recalling how, before they were together, he had to keep count. She followed his change in posture, sitting up and putting her feet on the ground, adjusting her-shirt and sweeping loose strands away from her face. She kept her eyes down but not like Prague after their argument on she insisting and he denying he was Spider-Man.   
“I got money for takeout,” he said as he reached to put on his t-shirt.   
“Chinese, please,” she said pulling her hair out of the bun she had it in, remaking it as he stood up from the couch. She then added as he grabbed the land phone, “we should probably talk about the dry humping.”  
His Spidey reflexes kept him from dropping the phone completely on the ground, “Mmhmm,” was all he could say, the heat coming to his face very different than the heat they shared on the couch.   
As he placed his order the old school way, he watched MJ adjust the sofa cushions before heading off to the bathroom. He took the opportunity to pick up her sketchbook, contemplating whether or not to look at it without her permission. The portrait she made him fit perfectly on the wall across from his bed and he wanted to know what else she was working on. He held it in his lap and, when he heard her footsteps within a reasonable distance, he turned to her and asked, “Can I see the new drawings you’re working on?”  
She stood at the edge of the couch, eyes widening, “Umm,” she said taking a deep breath, “ I need to talk about what’s in them first because they’re not just pictures of watching you and others at Pepper’s house--  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah,” she said sitting down next to him, “because, you know how we were joking about life in college and after on the way there?”  
He nods.   
“Well,” she said opening it up, “I used watching you and Morgan and, you know everyone, to imagine what life would be like if…  
“Life would be like if…”  
“Parker,” she said resting her hand on his leg, “May and my mom got along about the dress thing, so I drew me in other dresses and I’d show you but I haven’t decided on the dress, so I’mna skip those, but.” she says taking the sketchbook from him, “I can talk about other drawings.”  
He smiles in response smoothing his hand across her back. Leaning back in his seat, he says, “Okay,” watching her eyes sparkle but minimize looking at him.   
“So,” she says, “in seeing you with Morgan,” she begins, “I reimagined the scene with one of our kids and…”  
She opens up to a picture with him in a Spider suit, a baby holding his mask. It’s a good study and the kid has curls on their head but the dimple of his MJ gushes over all the time.   
“And then,” she says, “one of the mornings I woke up before you, I took a selfie on my phone and referenced it later to draw a picture of us with more than one,” she says flipping to another page, “I don’t usually like drawing from photos but I couldn’t necessarily ask you to pose for this because, you know, it was me daydreaming.”  
“So,” Peter asks bringing her to lean against him, “how many do you want?”  
“Two,” MJ said, “or three if they’re really close in age to each other but not too close because I am not going to have kids completely back to back…”  
He kisses her forehead.  
“Don’t think I didn’t draw a kind of Iron Suit I’d wear,” she said flipping to another page, “I mean I wouldn’t have “instant kill” like you have in the Iron Spider, but I have rockets and some guns, Morgan and I were talking about it, because, you know, if you ever go to space again I’m going with you--  
Peter laughs, “MJ, I don’t think I’m going to space again.”  
She deadpans, “Don’t act like I don’t know that they have you looking at intergalactic technology and you’re not thinking about how cool it would be to use it…”  
“Looking at it is one thing, MJ, “ he says, “another thing is going to another planet.”  
“Well,” MJ says, “if we have kids and you go to another planet, I’m going with you. I’ve decided. May or my mom or my sister can take care of our kids and I’ll be fighting genocidal alien monsters right alongside you, Pete--  
“MJ,” he begins to say, “I won’t--  
“I know you, Peter,” she says, “and you’ve spent months working through a lot of grief and a lot of loss. I love having been a part of it, and,” she says adjusting her posture, allowing him to take in her seriousness, “I love you enough to know that it may take more to get you out there, but if you feel you can, you will go, and if they come here, or another Mysterio appears wanting to rule the world through fake superpowers that’s one thing,” she said taking a breath and resting a hand on his knee, “but if you leave the world, I’m going with you. And I’ll train to, you know, do what I can because I don’t have superpowers, but I’m going with you.”  
“Yes, ma’am,” he says smoothing a hand across her cheek, “no intergalactic missions without you.”  
“I’m serious,” she said crossing her arms.  
“And two kids, maybe three,” he said, “if they’re not born too far apart but you’re not going to pop one out and then the other. One will be named Ben, of course.”  
“Exactly.”  
“And the other will be named--  
“Tony,” MJ says, “works either way.”  
Peter can’t help his eyes welling up, “I like that, he whispers, “and we’ll stay in New York because, you know--  
“Friendly-neighborhood Spider-Man,” she says, “and everyone’s here.”  
“Right,” he answers, lacing his fingers through hers, “because there’s no better city--  
“Well,” she said with a squeak, “I haven’t been to enough to make that call…”  
“C’mon, Em,” he says, “it’s New York, what more do you need in a city?”  
“Space,” she said, “and green and not just Brooklyn because we can do and get more…”  
“And when,” he asks setting his hand on her crossed arms, “do you see us getting married?”  
“Well,” she said swallowing hard, “I mean we should probably finish college first, I was joking in the car because, well, I don’t think we need to be married to live together but I don’t know how your aunt feels and there are strong chances we’ll be in the same city because we’re competitive students and, you know, you have Stark connections, and I’m just awesome, so I think after we graduate--not sure if I’ll get a master’s yet but it could be, you know, before then...”  
“I love you so much, Em,” he says, resting his forehead against hers.   
“Good,” she whispered, “good. Because you’ll be the one that has to propose...”


	3. Mi Vida

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think you’re gonna be a great dad. But the suit comes first.”  
> “First?” he asks turning to face her from his position on her shoulder.   
> She nods and says, “Oh, yeah,” she deadpans, “because you trust me enough to go into space and fight wars with you like you trust me to invest time, energy into carrying your offspring and bringing them into the world you protect by going to others.”  
> Peter shrugs, “That’s fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for following :)

Snow starts to fall outside, as Peter and MJ snuggle into each other. MJ is proud of them for agreeing to wait. Peter wanted more time without nightmares and MJ supported that plus MJ wanted a good set up, and time, time to learn. As they switched from binging  _ It’s Always Sunny in Philadelphia,  _ Peter thought out loud, “I think you’re goina be a great mom.”

MJ giggled, “I think you’re gonna be a great dad. But the suit comes first.”

“First?” he asks turning to face her from his position on her shoulder. 

She nods and says, “Oh, yeah,” she deadpans, “because you trust me enough to go into space and fight wars with you like you trust me to invest time, energy into carrying your offspring and bringing them into the world you protect by going to others.”

Peter shrugs, “That’s fair.”

“Good,” she says carding through his hair, “Because I won’t work for Stark.”

“No?”

“You and Ned,” she began, “that’ll be your thing.”

“And what will you be doing?” He asks waffling his other hand with her free one. 

“I dunno yet,” she said, “I don’t want to paint for a living, or have that be my only thing.”

“No?”

She shakes her head as she watches Peter tap her socked feet with his. 

“It’s mine,” she admits, “and I want an art room in the house. A room to paint--

“You sound like the woman in the notebook!” Peter coos. 

“I’m smarter and more independent,” she deadpans, “but I know I’ll want to help people,” she admits, “in what I dunno. I know I  _ don’t  _ wanna teach because I have no patience for lesson planning and the way the school system is constructed.”

‘I couldn’t really see you as a teacher,” he chuckles pressing snuggling closer into her.

“I can’t see you in an office, Parker,” she says swaying his head in her hand. 

“I won’t be in an office,” Peter says, “I’ll have my own lab, which I will share with Ned and others of course, and we’ll build stuff for the Avengers and whatever they’re calling the humans that protect the earth from people like Thanos--

“And I will be on call,” she said, “because

“You’re going with me,” he interjects, finishing her thought.

“Right,” she says kissing his forehead. 

“And we’ll grow old together,” Peter says turning and resting his chin on her chest, “and you’ll call me, honey.”

“And you’ll call me--

“Mi Vida,” he says smiling. “Because you’re awesome and amazing and there’s nothing and no one else…”

“Me either, Parker,” she says plucking his ear, “me either.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter was short because it's setting up the next fic, which I will be posting at a slower rate than this one, as family comes into town and health stuff happens. Please let me know what you think. And Happy Holidays, everyone!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3 <3 <3 Please let me know what you think.


End file.
